


if you're dreaming (are you dreaming of me)

by reeby10



Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: College Student Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), F/M, First Kiss, POV Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), Post-Canon, Repressed Memories, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26992954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: The dreams were full of glitter and colors and winding pathways and watching eyes, but that was all she could remember come morning.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12
Collections: Fic In A Box





	if you're dreaming (are you dreaming of me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [perkyplum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/gifts).



> Title is from "Calling You" by Blue October

Sometimes Sarah woke from strange dreams that she couldn’t quite remember, feeling like there was something important she’d forgotten. The dreams were full of glitter and colors and winding pathways and watching eyes, but that was all she could remember come morning. It left her feeling disoriented and confused and lonely.

The dreams started when she was about fifteen. They started out happening about once a month, then twice, then weekly, then several times a week. Now, five years later, she had the dreams nearly every night.

Some days they stuck with her more than others. Those days the disorientation followed her through the day, leaving her feeling off in every interaction, like something just wasn’t quite right.

Today was one of those days. She couldn’t shake the feelings the dreams last night had left her with, and it showed. She was on edge all day, skin prickling with the feeling of being watched. By the time she left her last class and began the walk home from campus, she was exhausted by constantly looking over her shoulder only to see nothing out of the ordinary.

It was getting dark already, the sun quickly falling below the horizon. The streetlights came on almost as soon as she started her walk, bathing her in yellow light every dozen yards. The space between the lights got darker and darker as she went, the shadows deepening. Her path was quiet and empty, no other pedestrians to be seen and only the very occasional car passing by.

Usually she enjoyed this walk. It was her only real moment of silence and privacy during the day between her classes and her part time job at a local coffee shop and home with energetic young Toby. Today, though, the silence felt oppressive, the privacy dangerous and frightening.

The feeling of being watched was the worst, stronger than ever before. Nervous, she slowed as she stepped underneath a streetlight, glancing over her shoulder. Nothing. No one. Just a dark, empty street.

She kept walking, steps just a little faster than before. She wanted to get home, out of the dark between the streetlights. Safe. Maybe then the feeling of being watched would finally leave.

A block later, still only halfway home, she thought she heard a noise, like steps echoing her own from somewhere behind her. This time she didn’t slow as she passed under a streetlight, just looked back as quickly as possible. Nothing but shadows.

The feeling of eyes on her, though, was stronger than ever. She took a few steps forward and whipped her head back to see if anything — or anyone — popped out. Was that a swirl of cloth disappearing behind a bush? She wasn’t sure, but it made her heart beat faster, her stomach feeling leaden with discomfort.

She sped up her steps, and now she was certain she could hear footsteps. They were just out of time with hers, echoing strangely in the otherwise quiet street. With another jolt of unease, she realized she truly couldn’t hear anything else. No rumbling traffic on the next street over. No muddled tv from inside nearby houses. No calls or rustling of animals.

With every step, she started going faster and faster until she was flat out sprinting, breath coming in gasps from the unusual activity. It was almost instinct. Get away and home as quickly as possible. Get away from the danger, whatever it was. Just get _away_.

The footsteps suddenly stopped and Sarah risked a look behind her. Nothing, just as before. But for a moment the feeling of being watched eased and she hoped, heart in her throat, that whatever or whoever had been chasing her had gone.

She turned back to the direction she was running and immediately skidded to a halt, almost tripping herself in her panic.

There was a man standing just a few feet in front of her, a dark cloak around his shoulders, a hood blocking his face from view. The urge to scream started to bubble up in her throat, just waiting for the second the figure proved himself a threat. Some small part of her hoped it was just someone dressing early for Halloween, but the larger part knew that there was little chance of that.

“Wh- who are you?” she asked, body tense even as she tried to remain calm and look confident.

The man lifted his hands to his hood and peeled it back slowly to reveal spiky white blond hair and a sharp, pale face. He looked somehow familiar, though Sarah didn’t think she knew him. He took a step forward, into the ring of light thrown down from a streetlight, his cloak seeming to shimmer slightly in the light.

She gasped, a fantastical memory suddenly sparking forward, and the man grinned, wide and pleased. He took another step forward, then another, until they were separated by mere inches.

"Do you remember now, Sarah?” he asked, voice velvety smooth. She shivered despite the still warm night air. “You can't have thought I'd just let you forget me."

Sarah opened her mouth on instinct to deny she knew him — or to scream, she wasn’t quite sure — but couldn’t. Because she _did_. She remembered him. She remembered everything, like those memories had just been lurking under the surface, waiting for the right moment to emerge.

That moment was apparently now.

“I remember you, Jareth,” she said softly, looking into the endless darkness of his eyes.

She felt caught up in him, in his presence. He was so close, closer than she’d been to anyone in a very long time. Her heart thumped insider her chest, fear and panic and apprehension given way to excitement and exhilaration and anticipation.

Jareth smiled in reply, like he could read her mind, or at least read her feelings plain on her face. He probably could — he’d always seemed to know far more about her than he should have. That thought should have horrified her, to be known so thoroughly by such a still mysterious figure, but instead it thrilled her. It seemed… right, somehow.

A thought came to her suddenly, and Sarah’s eyes widened. “You came to remind me who you are because I’m yours,” she said. She paused only long enough to see the recognition of her statement on his face, her gaze softening with fondness. “But that’s not all. You’re mine too.”

She leaned forward without any more consideration, pressing her lips to his. There was no hesitation in his response, either, as he sighed into the kiss.

The dreams that had haunted her ever since she returned from the Labyrinth were the furthest thing from her mind, but if Sarah had thought about it, she knew they’d never disturb her again. She’d found what she’d been seeking, however unknowingly, in those winding dream paths: Jareth, here with her, and the knowledge that she’d never forget him or his world again.

They drew back just far enough to look at one another again, Jareth’s breath warm against Sarah’s now tingling lips. The kiss was far better than she’d had before, far better than any she’d shared with the dull boys at school. But of course, how could it not be with Jareth?

Her body was still buzzing with energy from earlier, from when she was running for what she thought was her life. She knew differently now, but that didn’t change the reaction of her body. In fact, kissing Jareth had just seemed to amp every feeling up another notch, so much that it was almost unbearable to just stand there and do nothing.

“What now?” she asked, reaching up to trace his jawline with fingers trembling with pent up energy. “Now that you’ve found me, what is it you wish to do?”

He was silent for a long moment, his endlessly dark eyes unreadable, then he leaned forward to kiss her again. This one was different, harder, rougher. All encompassing. Sarah pressed back with equal fervor, tasting a hint of copper as his unnaturally sharp teeth nipped at her bottom lip.

She was panting by the time she broke off the kiss, trying to suck air into her screaming lungs. Still, she felt more alive than ever before. It was like flying. It was like being chased. It was like freedom and captivity all rolled into one.

“What I wish is for you to return with me and leave this dull place,” Jareth said. He gestured at the empty, lonely street around them, as devoid of excitement as it was of life. “What I wish is for you to take your place beside me forever and never.”

The urge to say no didn’t even cross Sarah’s mind; she just nodded, smiling broadly through her still bloody lip. “Yes, yes, of course!”

Jareth reached for her hands and _pulled_ and suddenly the empty street was truly empty. A breeze rustled ruffled the trees near the streetlight where they’d been standing, the echo of Sarah’s laughter the only proof of them left.


End file.
